Second Chances in the Snow
by Shin Sankai
Summary: How under a sudden fever, can make things go horribly wrong between Tomomasa and Takamichi. Will a second chance be granted for them to patch up their relationship...or perhaps take it to another level together?


**Second Chances in the Snow**

**By: Shin Sankai**

----------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Thanks to my Oneesan for the title help and all my stories are dedicated to her…and enjoyed by both of us. I just love writing for these two!

----------------------------------------------

"Yorihisa-san?" A voice called to the blue haired samurai, observing as violet eyes turned away from a pair of emerald he'd been gazing into to look over his shoulder to see whom had called his name.

"Hai, Tomomasa-dono?" Instantly the seiryuu Hachiyou gave his full attention to Tachibana no Tomomasa, General of the Imperial Left Guard, bowing on one knee to the elder man as he did so.

"Okami has given us a mission. Will you summon the Guard for me?"

"At once Tomomasa-dono." Teal orbs watched as the blue haired samurai, who pledged his services to himself and Fuji-hime's family bowed to their Ryuujin no Miko before jogging off, heading towards the many homes and quarters belonging to the soldiers of Kyou.

"Tomomasa-san, you are leaving again?" Tomomasa made his way over to the pink haired Ryuujin no Miko.

"I am indeed. I have a request to investigate disturbances in the North." It was then the eldest of the eight Hachiyou watched the petite Ryuujin no Miko stand up from her seated position on the stairs to gaze openly and worriedly up at him.

"Are you certain you should go? It's merely been a few weeks since your last mission."

"I respect the order of my Emperor."

"I understand, but your last injuries…"

"It's truly an honour that you worry for me Akane-dono." Tomomasa bent down to the young girl's height, watching as her cheeks turned a rosy pink when he glided fingers against her skin.

"T-Tomomasa…san…"

"Tomomasa-dono?"

"Ah, saved by Fuji-hime." The General winked lightly as he rose to his full height and turned his very eyes to look upon the princess.

"I hear you are to travel to the North."

"This is true."

"Please be careful on your journey."

"Two worrisome young women now. I am definitely blessed." Fuji-hime did not blush like Akane had as she continued to stare up at the General before her.

"I am certain the weather will not be easy in your travels. I have been informed that a lot of snow blankets the areas to the North."

"If we come upon any trouble, I will send for help." It appeared that response is what Fuji-hime was after as she lightly smiled up at the wavy teal haired General.

"It will not take Yorihisa-san long to get your soldiers in order. Perhaps you should head home and prepare for the journey."

"Indeed I shall. Ladies…" Tomomasa bowed lightly and wandered off, heading out of Fuji-hime's estate. Just as he left the sight of the two ladies, another young man moved around the porch of Fuji-hime's home, a book held within his hands.

"Takamichi-san, you just missed Tomomasa-san." Golden orbs framed by thin wire rimmed glasses gazed into emerald eyes belonging to Akane.

"It is to be expected." When heads tilted in confusion at him, Takamichi corrected his words. "I'll see him later on."

"No, Mikado has given Tomomasa-dono another assignment."

"So soon? But his injuries from the last…"

"I tried asking him about them, but Tomomasa-san would not let me finish." Akane sighed in exasperation, pink hair swishing from side to side as she shook her head while her hands were placed on her hips. "That man makes us worry too much!" Fujiwara no Takamichi, Vice Minister of Civil Affairs smiled lightly at the Ryuujin no Miko and the agreeing Fuji-hime.

"Tomomasa-dono would be very pleased to hear that the two of you are worrying about him." Takamichi was rewarded with hard stares from the two of them. "Well, I should be getting back to the Archives Office." The green haired 19 year old made a quick escape, his lengthy strides taking him towards Tomomasa's estate.

Once he was their he was on the front porch and moving around to the back where he knew the General would have his sleeping quarters shoji open and looking upon his large garden. Golden orbs caught sight of a muscular back, covered with a bandage being hidden by military clothing and armour.

"Just as I thought, you are not completely heeled from your last battle Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi observed as teal hair was clasped into a high ponytail, a vision very rare to see upon the usually carefree and laid back man before him.

"It merely aches every now and then." Tomomasa placed on the last of his armour, before picking up his sword and placing it against his side.

"Does Mikado know you have not fully recovered?" The General never responded to the Vice Minister's question and moved into another room. When he returned into the main room of his home, a bow and quiver of arrows was strapped to his back. The teal haired General walked straight past Takamichi, heading onto his porch as he placed on his shoes.

"Why can you not look at me?"

"Why do you think?" Tomomasa never noticed golden eyes frown.

"I do not blame you for what happened."

"Well you should!" Angry teal orbs stared into shimmering gold. There was no way, standing here before his young partner, could he keep his cool and calm composure. "Do not come see me off today." Those words hit hard within Takamichi's chest as much as Tomomasa forced them from his lips.

"You couldn't possibly mean that." The Vice Minister asked incredulously but received no response as the General walked off, not once glancing behind him. The younger of the Byakko duo leaned against the porch railing, trying desperately to calm the intense emotions flowing within him.

To Takamichi everything had become his fault. He never assisted Tomomasa in his investigation to the west merely a month ago and the General had come back badly wounded. Takamichi had not moved a single inch from Tomomasa's side, as he lay unconscious and healing within a futon. The Vice Minister's home had been a lot closer then Tomomasa's and had ordered several assistants to help carry the injured man to his home where he could monitor him closely. It had been several agonizing days before Tomomasa had opened one blurry eye; the other swollen shut from a head wound as he stared into relieved golden ones shimmering with tears.

Over the next couple of days it had been very trying for Tomomasa, as infection and fever broke upon him. Takamichi worked through the evenings keeping the General warm or cool with blankets and ice. During the day the physician would administer more medicines and as usual the close monitoring of the General. Several of the Hachiyou had offered assistance but the stubborn Takamichi decided that this was his responsibility. He thanked his companions and friends whole-heartedly and informed them that Tomomasa was his partner and he would be the one to watch over him until he recovered completely.

During Tomomasa's fever, something very…strange had occurred. Takamichi was taken completely by surprise one late evening when he'd entered the room to see the futon free of the General. Before he could even voice the General's name he was attacked from behind, stumbling and falling to his futon which Tomomasa had previously occupied for many days. Quickly the Vice Minister had turned over, back flat against the futon and tanto at the ready, but it dropped away, cluttering to the wooden floorboards when he noticed it to be Tomomasa looming over him.

That night, a feverish Tomomasa stole Takamichi's body from him. The 19 year old memorized the way rough hands removed his kimono and robes from his body. The way fingertips burned his very skin just as lips did. He tried to reach the fevered General, calling his name but sometime during the touches and the feelings Tomomasa was bestowing upon his very being, Takamichi had forgotten how to speak. All that reached his ears was laboured breaths, his own and Tomomasa's. Fingers became slick as they traced and gripped sweaty skin while ears thumped with the heavy sounds of erratic heartbeats.

The next morning Takamichi had awoken with Tomomasa slumped heavily over him. Muscles ached, but somehow Takamichi felt very content. That could not be said for the General as clear teal orbs opened to look down at him. It was merely seconds before Tomomasa had leapt away from Takamichi. Though the 31 year old was still clearly injured and in need of much rest, he frantically gathered his yukata and haori placing the material over his bruised and battered body. Eyes would not reach to Takamichi's since it appeared the General was remembering what exactly had occurred that night. Takamichi had desperately called out to the General once he'd reached the shoji, but the man refused to look upon him.

That one evening, spent in feverish pleasure on Tomomasa's side had changed their relationship forever.

----------------------------------------------

Tomomasa mounted his white steed, nodding his head to the well wishes given to him from the Emperor and the other Hachiyou…well almost all of the Hachiyou. Akane still looked worriedly up at him, not game enough to mention his injuries and then her emerald gaze focused on the very man whom she'd grown an infatuation for. Politely Tomomasa turned his gaze away, as did many when the blue haired samurai bent down from his horse, whispering soft and reassuring words to the Ryuujin no Miko. When all eyes focused back on the now upright Yorihisa and the smile on Akane's face, it was now time for them to depart.

"Do not worry so much Akane-dono, I shall bring back Yorihisa-san safe and sound just for you." Tomomasa grinned widely at the flush running across her cheeks and the small one on Yorihisa's face, he coughing lightly to try and conceal it.

"Tomomasa-dono we should be heading off now." The seiryuu Hachiyou muttered and the General nodded his head as he rode off with Yorihisa at his side, their horses trotting while the Guard walked behind them.

The route out of Kyou was quiet, far too quiet in fact. Violet eyes kept glancing over at the General but Yorihisa was never one to meddle into matters that did not concern him. Just before reaching the main gates, leaving civilization behind them, a glimpse to his left caught his very eyes.

"Tomomasa-dono?" Yorihisa quietly voiced as they led the Guard through the last parts of the city. Teal orbs, which had been lost in thought, snapped to attention and turned to look over at the samurai. Tomomasa noticed Yorihisa jut out his chin, nodding his head in the direction over his left shoulder. The 31 year old shifted in his saddle on his steed and glanced in the direction, eyes growing slightly wide as a figure stood on a bridge all alone, golden eyes watching his every move. Takamichi had not done as he requested. The Vice Minister never raised a hand in a 'goodbye and good luck' gesture and instead they remained fisted at his sides.

"Would you like us to stop so you can speak with Takamichi-dono?"

"That won't be necessary." Tomomasa snapped back, eyes darting away from the 19 year old and focusing back on the path that would lead them into the North.

"Very well then." The samurai knew something was wrong between the Byakko duo but he would dare not pry, no matter how much it worried him.

----------------------------------------------

Days had flittered by; those that were left in Kyou preoccupied their time as they awaited the return of the Left Imperial Guard. The Emperor had specified a particular time frame it would take for the investigations to be complete, however the Guard had already gone over that time period by an entire day now.

----------------------------------------------

The remaining Hachiyou, Akane and Fuji-hime were around a large dinner table in Fuji-hime's estate, partaking in the evening meal.

"Do you think there is trouble?" Tenma mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

"Tomomasa-dono would have sent word if there was." Eisen reiterated and got several nods of agreement. "Demo, I am worried though." The young teen locked eyes with his Genbu partner who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The General is a skilled man. If there is trouble, he will send word."

"Yasuaki-san…"

"Master informed me that thick cloud hovers over the area to the North." Yasuaki continued to speak, removing his hand from the young man to place it against his side once more.

"I also received reports that Tomomasa-dono and his Guard could possibly run into a snow storm." Fuji-hime commented as well. "I'm sure that would be what is holding them up."

"What do you think Takamichi-san?" Akane questioned the Vice Minister and frowned as he sat beside her with his head bowed, eyes shadowed by thick green bangs as he seemed to be gazing down at his untouched food. "Takamichi-san?"

"Ah, hai? Sorry, what were you saying?" Emerald frowned in worry.

"Is everything alright Takamichi-san?"

"Yes of course. Will you excuse me, I need some fresh air." The young Vice Minister left the large eating room before anyone could reply. As the others watched him go, Tenma munched on some fish before absently voicing,

"Something's wrong between him and Tomomasa."

"I agree." Yasuaki provided as well. "The two of them have been…at odds lately."

"Do you think this all started when he left on his previous mission?" Fuji-hime questioned, eyes focusing on Akane's and then moving around the table.

"Whatever the matter is, Tomomasa has definitely not been the same since the previous battle." All eyes focused on the orange haired teen. "What? Yorihisa was talking about him the other day. He notices _everything_!" The last was spoken in slight disdain for the samurai.

"What did Yorihisa-san say?" Emerald starred widely across the table at Tenma.

"Well…" Tenma scratched the back of his head, trying to recall Yorihisa's mumblings. "He mentioned that the relationship between Tomomasa and Takamichi has changed. It is not the same as it used to be. He never mentioned how it's changed, since I don't think even he knows, but just looking at Takamichi you can tell something is wrong. He is far too lost within his thoughts…and that _never_ happens with him. He's always alert."

"Should I go speak with him?" Akane mumbled aloud.

"We should not interfere."

"Yasuaki-san!" Eisen pouted at his partner because of his definite words.

"Hachiyou partners need to sort out their own feelings and problems together or else they cannot function as a whole. Give them time; I am certain things will work out."

"Should we time it, say for instance if its not sorted out in a week we can kick them up the ass and force them to tell us what the problem is?"

"Tenma-kun!" Akane admonished the younger of the Seiryuu duo shaking her head distastefully as she did so. "Fuji-hime and Shimon-kun do not need to hear such words! Mou!"

"Akane-chan, it's alright." Shimon commented softly.

"I think its best when Tomomasa-dono and the Guard return that we allow as much free time to occur between him and Takamichi-dono." Fuji-hime voiced. "We shall see if the problems can be fixed by them alone. If not, then we all will step in and help guide them." Everyone agreed with the princess' words and continued to eat.

----------------------------------------------

Fujiwara no Takamichi had been quietly walking the porch around Fuji-hime's main house and was just going to pass the opened shoji when he had caught the conversations from inside. The Vice Minister felt guilty for worrying the others. He vowed that once Tomomasa returned he would not allow the General to escape from him until he revealed all that he thought about from that one evening.

However, those thoughts were lost to him when he stood on the porch as snow began to fall from the clouds above.

"Something has happened. I can feel it within me." Takamichi muttered to himself. He moved down into the powdery snow, head turned upwards to look upon the flurries falling towards the ground at his feet. "It is not just snow that delays your return is it Tomomasa?"

"Takamichi-san?" Gold eyes turned over his shoulder to see the young Ryuujin no Miko standing at the steps. "Are you coming back to eat with us?"

"Sumanai for delaying the meal." The Vice Minister replied as he headed up the stairs and down the porch with the short pink haired teen at his side. They entered the room and he quietly made conversation with those around him while he ate.

----------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening, Takamichi having retired to his home as he lay within his futon, twisting and turning within his sleep.

Takamichi… 

The 19 year old mumbled softly in sleep. He was certain that voice belonged to Tomomasa, but the General was not here.

_Onegai Takamichi…_

The Vice Minister jolted awake, his Hachiyou bead at his neck pulsating painfully. Takamichi placed a hand against it before rising to his feet and padding towards the shoji. He slid the panel across, moonshine spreading about his garden as it was blanketed in thick snow.

Help me! 

The young Vice Minister pulled a face at the thumping against his neck. Quietly he made his way to his kitchen and heated some water. Pouring the hot liquid into a basin he took it back to his sleeping quarters and dampened a cloth within the water. The young man placed it against his neck, sighing lightly as he sat back down on his futon. The thumping was slowly receding.

As Takamichi tried to get back to sleep, the warm cloth resting against his neck, the green haired Hachiyou vowed to speak with the Emperor to try and find out information as to where exactly in the North the General and his Guard had gone. He just knew something was wrong.

For the remainder of the night Takamichi had a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------

As soon as light broke over the horizon Takamichi was up and about, bathing and dressing and heading for his kitchen where one of his household staff was making breakfast. Takamichi bypassed the meal but drank the tea and then he was off, heading towards the Imperial Palace.

----------------------------------------------

Morning had turned to afternoon as Takamichi strolled around the porch on Fuji-hime's estate once more. He'd not been able to see the Emperor all morning. He'd been busy attending to meetings with several courtiers.

As Takamichi rounded the porch for the umpteenth time that day, snapping his book closed for he couldn't concentrate on the writings within, his eyes darted instantly away from the book when there was a soft neigh from the gates. Golden orbs caught a familiar horse and watched shocked as Yorihisa, a badly wounded Yorihisa fell from the horse, face first into the snow covered ground.

"Yorihisa-san!" Takamichi cried out, the book dropping from his hands and thumping on the floorboards. His quick footsteps took him to the unconscious and injured blue haired samurai. Carefully Takamichi turned the man over to ascertain his injuries, watching disbelievingly as the white snow turned blood red. "Somebody help me!" Takamichi cried out, Yorihisa's blood coating his hands.

Several pairs of footsteps could be heard; Takamichi listening to gasps and snap orders as physicians were called. Tenma and Inori came running over, skidding in the snow as they looked upon the blue haired Hachiyou.

"Yorihisa!" Tenma called out, patting own bloody cheek lightly as he tried to gain the unconscious mans attention.

"We must get him inside." Takamichi ordered as he, Tenma and Inori carried the Seiryuu Hachiyou inside. Akane had run off with several of Fuji-hime's assistants to grab basins of water and cloths. They would try to wash the wounds and stop the bleeding while they desperately waited for the physicians to arrive.

----------------------------------------------

It was close to sunset, several hours passing at the shock arrival of Yorihisa on horseback. Two of the most experienced physicians, who in fact took personal care of the Emperor, had arrived to investigate Yorihisa's injuries. Everyone stood back and out of the room as they worked tirelessly on cleaning, disinfecting and wrapping countless injuries.

Takamichi and Akane herself were the only two in the room now, sitting on either side of the unconscious samurai. While Takamichi mixed the medicine in some tea for the man, he listened to the quiet sniffles of the young Ryuujin no Miko.

"Miko-dono please go and eat some dinner. You've been at Yorihisa-san's side since we were allowed into the room."

"I'm fine." The pink haired teen brushed tears away, but more kept falling as she placed both hands on a bandaged arm.

"Yorihisa-san would be very displeased to see you crying over him." Puffy emerald eyes glanced over to golden ones. "He does not like others to worry for him. And if he were awake to hear you crying, he would be sad indeed. I am sure that Yorihisa-san would prefer your smile. Don't you think so?"

"Mm…" Akane mumbled as she took in a deep breath and brushed the last of her tears away. "I'll go eat with the others." Standing up, Takamichi guided Akane to the shoji and observed her sway on her feet. It wasn't long before he got an armful of the young woman.

"Miko-dono!" Takamichi sighed lightly as it appeared Akane had worried herself into exhaustion over Yorihisa. Carefully the 19 year old lifted Akane into his arms, moving down the porch to take her to her room. He ran into a yawning Tenma who seemed to be heading his way to see how Yorihisa was fairing.

"What happened to her?" The orange haired teen questioned.

"She is exhausted. Will you take her to her room?" Tenma nodded his head in affirmation, taking the light bundle from Takamichi into his arms.

"Watch over him for her?" Tenma asked the Vice Minister.

"Of course." Takamichi watched as Tenma carried Akane away, softly grumbling as he did so, even though he knew full well his dear friend could not hear him.

Takamichi made his way back into the room Yorihisa rested within and sat at the man's side once more. Carefully he administered the liquid medication to Yorihisa, parting the wounded man's lips and pouring the luke-warm liquid into his mouth. The Vice Minister was relieved when the samurai instinctively swallowed.

"I do not mean to rush Yorihisa-san, but please…please awaken soon." Takamichi pleaded to the unconscious samurai, head bowed and green hair blocking his face from view. Takamichi silently began to pray to the Gods for the safety of the Guard, especially a certain General.

----------------------------------------------

Many more hours passed and Takamichi had fallen asleep sitting up. He mumbled lightly when he heard a groan and when he listened to it again, his eyes immediately snapped open, blurred at the edges for he wasn't wearing his glasses as he focused on half opened violet orbs.

"Yorihisa-san! Yokatta!"

"Ta…Taka…michi…dono…"

"Shh, it's alright. Just rest now. We'll speak in the morning." Takamichi leant over the injured man, placing the blankets more securely over his beaten and bruised body. Violet eyes closed at the request and it wasn't long before Yorihisa was deep in slumber once more. Throughout the remainder of the night Takamichi remained alert and awake.

----------------------------------------------

"Can you remember where you were?" Takamichi lightly questioned Yorihisa while one of the physicians changed the last of his bandages. The sensei bowed, leaving written instructions for what Yorihisa needed to administer to continue healing.

"Gomen nasai…" The samurai quietly responded, after he thanked the physician. Guilt was undoubtedly held within his gaze. "There was so much snow, we lost our way. All I know is we came upon a ravine…no…two ravines I think. Its all a bit blurred Takamichi-dono."

"Its alright. What if I…" Hurried footsteps stopped Takamichi from continuing on when the shoji was reefed open and emerald eyes looked in at the sitting up Yorihisa.

"Yorihisa-san!" The Ryuujin no Miko cried out, her tabi covered feet taking her quickly to the injured samurai as she fell to her knees, tears spilling down her cheeks as she couldn't help but hug her bodyguard and protector around the waist, tears of joy splashing across his bandaged chest.

"Mi-Miko-dono!" The samurai was surprised to find himself with a weeping Ryuujin no Miko against his chest. His eyes darted a little panicky about the room, focusing on Takamichi smiling across at him.

"Ease her pain and hug her back Yorihisa-san."

"Demo…"

"It's alright…" The Vice Minister replied and stood up from his seated position, heading out of the room and closing the shoji allowing the samurai and the pink haired teen some privacy.

----------------------------------------------

Takamichi stood outside the shoji, head turning as he listened to more running footsteps coming around the corner of Fuji-hime's porch. Shimon, Inori and Tenma were heading his way. Takamichi met the three Hachiyou half way, stepping into their pathway.

"We heard Yorihisa was awake!" Tenma commented, puffing for air.

"He is."

"Can we see him?" Shimon questioned softly.

"Well…give them a few minutes will you?" Both Shimon and Inori looked a little confused at Takamichi's response.

"Ah, you got it." Tenma muttered and looped his arms with the Suzaku duo and headed off, both of them wanting explanations. Takamichi watched them leave and once the coast was clear he too left. The Vice Minister walked through the snow, making his way towards the Archives Office.

Upon entering the building he quietly greeted the assistants and the Minister while updating them on Yorihisa's progress.

"Has there been any word on Tomomasa-dono or the rest of his Guard?" The Minister questioned.

"Iie, I'm afraid not." Takamichi replied as he moved to one of the many bookshelves within the office. His fingers moved over several old books, grasping one of them and pulling it from its place. Takamichi laid it out on a bench and flipped through it. "Yorihisa-san mentioned two ravines in the North. I am certain the Imperial Left Guard is still there."

"Takamichi-dono, here, try these scrolls. I found them in a cupboard the other day. Each contains a map of the surrounding areas near Kyou." One of the assistants called out, handing Takamichi several scrolls. Carefully the Vice Minister unfolded them, lips curving into a slight smile when he came upon one that he thought could be the area to the North of Kyou.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. This will be most helpful." Takamichi left the office and on quick feet, trying to stay on them in fact as he made his way through the snow, he once more headed back to Fuji-hime's estate.

The 19 year old made his way up the stairs and down the porch. He could hear laughter coming from within Yorihisa's room and slid the shoji open to see Inori and Tenma chatting to the wide-awake Yorihisa. Akane and Shimon were on the other side of him, smiling from ear to ear.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I must insist on speaking with you Yorihisa-san."

"Of course." The blue haired samurai commented, motioning for the Vice Minister to sit with them. Takamichi laid out the scroll on Yorihisa's blanketed legs.

"Can you inform me of the route you believe you took?"

"Takamichi-san, he needs to rest, not be interrogated."

"It's important!" The Vice Minister snapped, Shimon's eyes growing wide at the response received from his statement. "Ah, gomen nasai…"

"There is no need to apologise. I too am worried for everyone's safety." Violet eyes drew towards the scroll, fingers tracing the drawings within. "The first night of our travels, when we made up camp, it had already begun to snow. I am certain we made our way through the forest and towards a small village. It was all but burned to the ground, villagers murdered by bandits. Tomomasa-dono would not leave until every single person was buried and flowers were placed against their graves." Yorihisa gripped the side of his head, flashes of the deceased coming to mind.

"I'm sorry Yorihisa-san." Takamichi confessed, drawing the scroll away from the blue haired Hachiyou. "I will not ask anymore questions until you are well." By now Akane had handed Yorihisa a cup of tea with his medicine mixed into it.

"I'd never seen so much blood, so much carnage before. The thought of innocent people being slain burned hatred within my very blood. I wanted nothing more to make those responsible pay for their crimes. Tomomasa-dono too, he felt the same. He took it upon himself to bury all the children."

"You needn't continue Yorihisa-san, I apologise for making you recall such a nightmare." Bandaged hands gripped the scroll as Yorihisa took in a deep breath, calming his heart and his breathing down.

"Heki desu."

"Yorihisa-san…" Akane pleaded lightly, but watched determined violet eyes turn to gold ones.

"After we left the village, we took the path right and headed for the ravines. I am uncertain as to which way we went because snow was falling heavily and we were ambushed. Those that murdered the villagers now wanted our blood. All I can recall is many soldiers went one way and the others went another."

"Can you remember what happened to Tomomasa-dono?" The room fell terribly quiet as Yorihisa mused over his hazy memory.

"Will everyone please leave Takamichi-dono and I alone for a moment?" The request was sudden but the Hachiyou and Akane left the room, all of them confused. When the room was left with only the two of them, violet orbs softened as he looked upon the Vice Minister.

"Something troubles the both of you."

"We do have our problems, this I will confirm."

"Tomomasa-dono has not been well. Usually his injuries would have healed by now, but they have not."

"I know this. I have seen the bandage covering his back."

"Not just that Takamichi-dono. I am certain he carries ones from within."

"You mean…emotional scars?" Yorihisa nodded his head affirmatively, unbound blue hair swishing across his shoulders as he did so.

"He lost a soldier in the last battle."

"He never informed me of this."

"Then he obviously never informed you that the man who died…looked exactly like you Takamichi-dono."

"Me?" Gold eyes had widened at Yorihisa's words.

"Though he did not wear glasses and his hair was cut to his shoulders, but from a distance he truly looked like you."

"I see…"

"He died protecting Tomomasa-dono. He took the full hit of a sword, protecting the General. I am certain for an instant, with no disrespect to the deceased man, Tomomasa-dono thought it was you. He just sat there, frozen on the ground with him in his arms. It was…frightening to look upon Tomomasa-dono in such a state."

"Yorihisa-san as soon as we find him and his Guard I will be sure to confront Tomomasa about this matter."

"I want to go with you on the rescue mission." Takamichi parted his lips, ready to refuse the samurai his request. "However, she would cry if I left…so…" He needn't finish for Takamichi to understand what he was trying to say.

"I will ask Yasuaki-san to attend in your place." Takamichi rose from his seated position, taking the now rolled up scroll with him. He made his way to the shoji. "I promise to bring everyone home." Yorihisa nodded his head, the both of them knowing the hidden unspoken message of: dead or alive.

----------------------------------------------

Takamichi worked long into the night, making plans and gaining the permission from the Emperor to lead the rescue mission. When the Emperor conceded to Takamichi's request, the Vice Minister began his duties. He asked for young but experienced physicians to accompany him and his troops to the North. Several Ox and Carts, a dozen horses and over thirty soldiers were assembled on the outskirts of Kyou.

While Takamichi sprouted off his orders, Yasuaki was quietly talking with Abe no Seimei. Before the Onmyouji could walk in the direction of where the horse he would be riding was, his young Genbu partner stood in his way, worried eyes looking up at him. Takamichi observed a quiet moment pass between them, Yasuaki's hand lifting to rest on top of the shorter Genbu's head before he removed it and headed for his horse. For a single moment Takamichi felt saddened that he and Tomomasa were no longer like that anymore. Just a mere glance, a simple touch was all they needed to reassure themselves that all was well. Now though, a simple glance was hard to receive from the guilt ridden General.

"Be safe." Takamichi glanced over to the Emperor who had personally come to wish them luck. Eisen, the Emperor's younger brother was standing at his very side, the same response held within his eyes.

"Arigatou Mikado." Takamichi looked down at Tenma and Inori who were holding up a weakened Yorihisa between them. "Be sure to have everyone ready for our return. Many will be terribly wounded."

"Be sure to watch the cliff face." Takamichi nodded his head at Yorihisa's words. Quickly he secured his bow and quiver of arrows onto his back before digging his heels into the horse he rode, dust flying as he and the troops made their way North.

----------------------------------------------

Night had fallen and Takamichi remained awake within the tent he occupied. The Vice Minister had wanted to continue on, but Yasuaki had reasoned with him that it was not possible. Many of the soldiers were on foot and required rest, just as much as the animals did. Takamichi had quietly apologised and retired to the tent, reading over one of the books he'd brought with him by oil lamp.

"You should rest Takamichi-dono."

"Yasuaki-san." The Onmyouji had appeared without the Vice Minister knowing.

"It will do you no good to try and rescue Tomomasa-dono and the others when exhaustion is creeping upon you. They will all need your strength."

"You are right." Takamichi closed his book and placed it atop the others.

"As soon as light peeks over the horizon, I will alert you." Yasuaki commented, he swiftly leaving the tent before Takamichi could comment any further. Abe no Seimei's creation was truly a mysterious being indeed.

----------------------------------------------

Just as promised, Yasuaki had awoken Takamichi as the sun glimpsed over the horizon. Soldiers had been awoken and breakfast had already been served. Tents that had been pitched for the evening, covered in snow were quickly but carefully being taken down. Takamichi was dressed and ready for another day, his eyes scanning the troops before locking onto a lone figure, which was in fact Yasuaki.

"Yasuaki-san, daijoubu desu ka?" The Vice Minister questioned as he looked upon the closed eyed Onmyouji.

"I sense trouble." Yasuaki softly voiced, turning his coloured orbs to Takamichi. "We must hurry. Several men do not have much time left." Takamichi nodded his head, voice growing loud as he snapped orders to the troops.

In no time at all they made it to the decimated village, smoke still billowing from several buildings, but all the fires had ceased burning because of the light snowfall. Takamichi estimated that there were fifty mounds lining the streets, chilled flowers adorning each one. It was a displeasing sight to behold. Takamichi wondered how on earth Tomomasa and his Guard were able to compose themselves as they came upon the massacred villagers.

"We must continue." Yasuaki spoke from his horse beside Takamichi. The Vice Minister nodded in agreement and they and the troops headed out of the village and to the right as Yorihisa had previously informed him.

It did not take long before a surprise attack assaulted Takamichi and the troops. A swift arrow embedded itself within Takamichi's horse, the steed bucking at the shock of the arrow piercing its buttocks. Takamichi fell off the horse and instantly he got to his feet, armed with his bow and arrow. Orders were given for the ox carts and physicians to remain at the back of the pack. Gold eyes scanned the ravines in front of them, trying to make out any figures on the top of the cliff face.

"Yasuaki-san…" Takamichi voiced, observing as the Onmyouji released several paper birds into the overcast sky, allowing his magic to help them out. At top speed Yasuaki was gone and within a blink of an eye he'd returned.

"Scouts were within the tree line. They have been dealt with." Yasuaki commented simply and carefully he went over to the wounded steed and removed the arrow. It bucked wildly, but it wasn't long before Yasuaki calmed the animal down. "It would be best if we continued on foot." The 19 year old nodded in approval and asked soldiers to dismount from their steeds and tie them to the trees or ox carts.

Carefully they made their way to the ravines, snow falling about them. If they didn't locate the Imperial Left Guard soon they would have to turn back, make up camp and return the following day. Takamichi did not wish for that to occur. Just as Yasuaki had commented earlier, he was certain that many of Tomomasa's men would not have long to live if they'd been caught in the freezing snow with no cover.

Painstaking minutes ticked by as Takamichi lead the troops closer to the ravines. Snow was up to their shins as they trudged through the powdery mass. It was then shouts of battle caught every soldier's ears. Bandits came from all sides, weapons were drawn and metal clashed. Blood was shed within the falling snow; condensation of harsh breathing could be noticed as a fierce battle took place.

Takamichi had led several men away from the troops, his aching feet taking him towards the ravine on the right, his bad vision, thanks to the falling snow making him loose sight of his comrades. His tanto was within his hand, deflecting several strikes being forced upon him. The Vice Minister grit his teeth, hating how he could not use his bow, but recalled the many sessions he'd partaken in with the General as his teacher. Swiftly one bandit had been taken care of, gurgling as his throat had been slit.

"Please refrain from using such violence!" Takamichi yelled over the howling wind. "I will not go easy upon you!" The young man warned his adversaries. There were three left and not a single one listened to what he said. Blows were exchanged, Takamichi hissing when he was slashed across the arm, he having to switch his tanto to his non-preferred hand because of the searing pain. Again he was attacked from his front and back and all the Vice Minister could do was duck and roll out of the way. It was by sheer luck that the two bandits ended up severally wounding themselves because of their swords been drawn to blatantly stab Takamichi to death.

Finally it was a one on one battle, which did not last long as Takamichi pulled his bow from his back, arming it immediately with an arrow as he shot it through the air, it piercing the bandit in the throat. Puffing for air, Takamichi collapsed into the snow, the fight taking far too much of his energy. The 19 year old berated himself for not eating and resting as much as he should have.

Calming his raging heart Takamichi got to his feet, using his bow for leverage as his eyes scanned the area. He could barely see six feet in front of him. Slowly and carefully Takamichi made his way to the canyon walls, hands tracing the rocks looking for some form of cover. It was then he lost his footing, falling heavily into the snow, it coating his kimono and robes.

"Tomomasa-dono!" The Vice Minister yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that his voice would carry across the winds to wherever the General could be. Takamichi rose to his feet once more, plowing his way through the freezing snow, which had now reached just below his knees. It was getting harder to breath and there was no sign of his companions anywhere.

Takamichi… 

It was as though a ray of hope shone down upon the exhausted Takamichi as a beam of sunshine broke through the overcast sky, pouring its light to the grounds below. It was then Takamichi saw steel glinting from the mounds of snow that had built up. His eyes focused that little bit more and instantly he knew whom it belonged to by the intricate details carved into the handle of the sword.

"TOMOMASA-DONO!" Takamichi all but screamed as he rushed towards the sword, his Hachiyou bead was once more painfully throbbing against his neck. He pulled the intricate weapon from its depths and proceeded to get on all fours as he dived into the snow, the powdery mass flying everywhere as the Vice Minister began to dig with his hands. It wasn't long before freezing fingers hit something hard. Hands trailed over what appeared to be a body buried in snow. It felt like eternity as Takamichi clasped the edges of a breastplate and with one big pull, using what little strength he had left, the body came free falling heavily over the now fallen Takamichi.

Gold eyes were wide in shock and panic at the bluish tint of one Tachibana no Tomomasa. The General was deathly pale and he did not appear to be breathing. Quickly Takamichi removed the heavy man from above him and placed his ear at blue tinted lips.

"Tomomasa! Please open your eyes!" The Vice Minister pleaded as he pressed his lips over the General's, performing mouth to mouth which he'd read about in one of his many books. Time seemed to stop for the younger of the Byakko duo when a slight groan escaped cracked lips. "Tomomasa…" Takamichi mumbled, relief cascading freely down his cheeks in the form of tears. He had not been too late.

When the wind picked up, blowing harsh snow about them, Takamichi surveyed the area, eyes coming upon what seemed to be a cave. Leaving the General for only a moment Takamichi went to investigate it and confirmed it to be a cave indeed. On quick feet he made his way back to the unconscious and wounded General. Takamichi had no choice but to remove Tomomasa's armour as he dragged the bloodied General towards the caves mouth.

Inside the cave Takamichi slowly felt his way by foot, still dragging the bleeding Tomomasa as he did so. It wasn't till he was all the way inside, only being able to see a glimpse of the mouth of the cave did Takamichi carefully lie Tomomasa down flat. Removing his bow and quiver of arrows Takamichi placed the weapons to his side and out of the way. Next came his soaked satchel bag he'd brought on the journey with him. Within the soaked material was his well-protected belongings. Chilled fingers shook as Takamichi removed items from the medium sized pack. When Takamichi was able to light a small jar of oil he'd brought with him, his eyes fixed on his surroundings. The Vice Minister truly thought the Gods were on his side as he noticed a stack of wood and kindling not too far from his reach. This cave appeared to be a refuge stop point from traveling to the village that was no longer there and obviously another further in the North.

"Hang on Tomomasa." The Vice Minister mumbled, his quiet voice echoing against the rocks as he forced his frozen body to walk towards the stack of wood. It wasn't long before Takamichi prepared a small fire and using some of the already alit oil, he lit the kindling and softly blew on the flames, hoping the small fire would spread and heat the logs.

When Takamichi got a reasonable fire going, his golden orbs shifted back to the unmoving General, lying flat on his back with blood pooling beneath him. At once Takamichi got to work, removing books from his bag as he opened them up while removing Tomomasa's clothing from his frozen body.

----------------------------------------------

Takamichi had no idea how much time had passed as he wrapped the last of Tomomasa's injuries. Though there had been quite a bit of blood, the General's wounds weren't as severe as Takamichi had first thought. There were many, but none were deep enough to cause the man's death. What was more likely to cause him death was how long he'd remained buried in snow. His lips still had a blue rim around the edges and it was then Takamichi's mind sifted through the countless amounts of knowledge held within his head. Quickly he flipped through another one of his books, a deceased physician writing about something known as 'hypothermia'. Just looking upon the naked General and the symptoms written within the book, the Vice Minister knew this is what the General would suffer from if he didn't act now.

Swiftly Takamichi rose to his feet, knees cracking as he did so at the sudden movements. In fluid moves Takamichi removed his wet clothing from his slender form and stood starring down at the unconscious General.

"Gomen nasai Tomomasa." Takamichi voiced while he dragged the unconscious General to rest him atop straw bedding that looked like it had been used far too many times. He hoped it would contain the heat he was soon going to give the General. Carefully Takamichi shifted above the teal haired man, lowering his body over Tomomasa's, hoping that his weight did not place too much pressure on the bandaged wounds. One hand moved out, grasping a blanket Takamichi had packed for his travels, which had thankfully not gotten damp in the snowstorm and he placed it over his body, tucking the ends beneath the straw. The 19 year old laid his head carefully on Tomomasa's chest, face turned to look at the dancing flames of the fire, Takamichi having stacked a healthy amount of wood so it would burn for some time. At the slow beat of the teal haired General's heart beneath his ear, Takamichi's eyes began to close of their own accord.

----------------------------------------------

A pained groan instantly awoke Takamichi from his light slumber. Shifting his head, golden orbs looked down at the twitching General. Quickly the Vice Minister removed a hand from Tomomasa's hip and placed it against his cheek.

"Tomomasa? Can you hear me? It's Takamichi."

"I know it is you idiot." Came a grumpy mumbled reply, slurred with lack of strength. Before Takamichi could respond, another mumble broke from parched lips. "I know the contours of your body." The cave fell eerily quiet and for a moment Takamichi thought Tomomasa had fallen back asleep, but cloudy teal orbs were revealed to him when heavy eyelids lifted.

"How are you feeling?" Takamichi questioned lightly, fingers tracing across lips that had lost their blue tinge.

"Like I've been hit by several ox carts." A pleasing chuckle broke from Takamichi's lips as he shifted lightly, making the General groan beneath him.

"Sumimasen…" Takamichi softly voiced as he'd only reached out for a cup of cold tea with powdered medicine mixed into it. "Here, drink this." The wounded General did as ordered and made a face at the taste of the tea.

"I'd kill for sake." The 31 year old voiced.

"I need to place more wood on the fire before it goes down." Takamichi decided to forgo commenting on Tomomasa's last comment. Carefully he straddled the General before lifting his sore body away from his Byakko partner. As naked as the day he was born, Takamichi stumbled over to the wood and picked up several logs and placed them on the fire. He coughed lightly at the smoke and moved out of its way. The Vice Minister could feel teal orbs observing his every move.

"You are wounded." Tomomasa stated in a soft voice. With half lidded eyes he found golden ones, with no glasses framing them, looking back at him.

"These are nothing compared to yours."

"Why are you naked?" It had been the question Takamichi was dreading but there it was. Quietly and carefully the Vice Minister began to explain the situation he'd found Tomomasa in.

"Yorihisa made it back." Teal orbs began to droop closed.

"He did indeed. Its thanks to him I was able to find you." Takamichi placed one palm on a plain black haori belonging to Tomomasa and felt the material was dry enough to wear. He quickly placed it over his milky coloured skin and shuffled back to the General, sitting on the ground at his side and folding his arms over the material to lock it in place since he'd used all the ties as makeshift bandages on his and Tomomasa's injuries.

"Are you warm enough?" The forest green haired Hachiyou questioned softly as he tucked the blanket beneath Tomomasa's chin and smoothed the material over his chest. He didn't get a reply from the teal haired General and picked up one of his books, reading over the material inside. After a long moment, over the cracking fire, a soft voice broke through the air.

"Gomen nasai…" Gold flickered down to closed teal and grew instantly wide as a single tear broke past Tomomasa's eyelids and took a quick dive over his temple and into his mattered locks of hair.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Takamichi had no idea what to do in such a situation. The General was showing more emotion then he'd ever shown before. With baited breath the Vice Minister waited for eyelids to peel open and he found watery teal orbs gazing up at him.

"For my behaviour these past weeks." Tomomasa confessed lightly, grunting as he shifted slightly beneath the blanket.

"You shouldn't move so soon. You might open your wounds."

"For a single moment, I thought I was going to die." Takamichi chewed on his bottom lip as he quietly listened to Tomomasa's words. "I had thought I would never get the chance to apologise to you." The General was shushed quietly as Takamichi bent over the wounded man, lips pressing against closed eyes.

"Just rest now. We can speak of such matters which have occurred once we get back to Kyou."

"What if…we never get back?"

"Have you no faith in the skills you taught me?" Takamichi smiled lightly down at the very near slumbering Tomomasa. "I did not come alone. I am certain once this snowstorm passes, Yasuaki-san will search this side of the ravine and find us in here. So you see, just hold out for a little while longer. Help will soon arrive."

"How'd you…find me?"

"You called to me." Takamichi confessed, but it was too late, the General was already deep in slumber once more. Moving away from the sleeping man, Takamichi moved towards his discarded clothing…and Tomomasa's hakama, which was all that remained of his tattered clothing and laid them out to dry. "Yasuaki-san, please be safe." Takamichi mumbled as his eyes drifted closed once more, he falling asleep sitting up.

----------------------------------------------

Takamichi stood at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the falling snow. It seemed to be the last of the snowstorm, but Takamichi would not be able to leave the cave unless help arrived to carry Tomomasa to safety. Running out into the snow, feet bare as he did so, Takamichi rushed for Tomomasa's sword, digging the direction of an arrow towards the mouth of the cave as he did so with the weapon. If it snowed too hard and covered up his signal, Takamichi was certain the blade would do the trick as he sunk it back into the snow, a beacon for those looking for them to find.

"Takamichi?" His name was being called from within the cave and brushing the snow from his shoulders, the Vice Minister headed inside and locked gazes with Tomomasa's hazy orbs.

"I'm here. I just used your sword in hopes that it would help Yasuaki-san find us."

"It's cold."

"Cold?" Takamichi's eyebrows furrowed at the mumbled confession from the General. He placed a hand against the 31 year olds bruised face and gasped aloud. "You are feverish!" Takamichi explained and quickly he disrobed, laying the damp garment on the cave flooring and carefully maneuvered to lie on top of the General once more.

"Kami-sama your hands are freezing!" Tomomasa gasped out when fingertips were pressed against his sides. His arms twitched lightly, but it didn't take him long to wrap them tightly around the surprised Takamichi.

"Tomomasa…?"

"So cold…" Heavy eyelids darted open and grew wide as soft lips fell upon his. "Iie!" Tomomasa mumbled, shifting his head away.

"You need to get warm."

"I…can't…" The General gritted out through clenched teeth at how the Vice Minister proposed he get warm.

"Then…hold onto me…until you get warm." Takamichi choked out, his lips pressing against the side of Tomomasa's neck, feeling his pulse thumping healthily there. The 19 year old didn't even have enough strength to brush the tears that slipped down his cheeks away, the salty wetness falling against tanned skin and crushed straw.

It was then the fire died out.

----------------------------------------------

"Takamichi-dono, are you in there?" The Vice Minister shifted at the call of his name, eyes opening as he noticed a lone figure standing near the mouth of the cave, a fire stick held within one hand.

"Yasuaki-san!" Takamichi croaked out, rolling from beneath the blanket as he quickly got into the haori and rushed towards the cave entrance. He met the Onmyouji, who looked him up and down for his lack of attire. "Come quickly, Tomomasa-dono requires medical attention post haste." Yasuaki followed Takamichi into the cave, coming upon the prone General beneath the blanket. Takamichi observed as Yasuaki bent down, lifting the blanket from the unconscious man.

"He is as naked as you." The Onmyouji bluntly stated. It took Takamichi a great deal of effort to not blush at the Hachiyou's words.

"I did as my books told me to do when someone is suffering from what is known as hypothermia. Can we discuss the situation later? He really needs help?"

"Of course." Yasuaki was gone in a flash, moving at inhumane speed as he did so. While the light green haired Hachiyou had gone for help, Takamichi pat one of Tomomasa's cheeks lightly.

"Tomomasa-dono, you need to wake up."

"Mm…" Was the only response he received.

"Yasuaki-san has gone for help. Can you sit up?" Teal orbs reached his gold ones, still hazy from the fever as Takamichi carefully guided the wounded General to sit up. "Do you think you can make it to the mouth of the cave?"

"Not naked." Takamichi let a rare smile brush over his lips.

"I'll help you place your hakama back on." It took quite some time for that process to happen, but Tomomasa was finally half clothed and leaning heavily against the still haori glad Takamichi.

"You look good in my clothing." The tallest of the Byakko pair was currently looming over Takamichi, bringing back memories of the last time the General was feverish.

"This is hardly the time for seduction General."

"You tried it earlier." The teal haired Hachiyou pouted childishly.

"That was to try to get you warm!" Slowly and carefully Takamichi guided Tomomasa towards the mouth of the cave, blanket securely over his shoulders as a chilled wind blew inside.

"Ah, out of duty then."

"Far from it General!" Takamichi scathingly snapped back. He was certain he could not feel the soles of his feet now…though that seemed to be moving towards nearly every limb on his body. "For someone who's feverish and wounded, you sure don't seem like it." Takamichi stumbled near the mouth of the cave; nearly making the both of them topple into the snow.

"Oi, Takamichi, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Heki desu." The Vice Minister mumbled back, eyes becoming slightly blurry even though his glasses were perched on his nose. He slapped the hand away that had come to feel his forehead. "Heki desu." The 19 year old repeated once more, his world tilting sideways as he collapsed into the snow.

"Takamichi!" The General had fallen at his side, loosing his own balance due to his weakness. "Oi, Takamichi!?!" Tomomasa grasped one of his partner's shoulders with a bandaged hand, watching as the unclasped haori pulled away to reveal what appeared to be an infected wound on the younger Byakko's arm. "Yaro…" Tomomasa growled as he all but reefed his partner from the snow. Taking a deep breath the General got to his feet and began trudging through the snow, chest heaving as he overexerted himself. "Yasuaki get your ass here now!" The General barked aloud and he all but jolted, nearly loosing the unconscious Vice Minister within his arms, as the Onmyouji was standing right in front of him.

"Tomomasa-dono, you should not be acting so careless."

"I'm fine!" The teal haired General snapped, but did not put up a fight when the Onmyouji took his burden from his arms, even though for a single moment Tomomasa felt rather empty without Takamichi within them. When the weight of the 19 year old had gone the wavy teal haired General's knees gave out from beneath him. His eyelids drifted shut, but before he fell face first into the snow, several pairs of arms were lifting him up and carrying him away.

----------------------------------------------

The next time teal orbs opened, Tomomasa investigated his surroundings and found a physician prodding at some of his wounds. He shifted away from the offending fingers and watched as the elderly man smiled down at him.

"Welcome back Tomomasa-dono."

"Where did I go?" The General mumbled as he took in the large room and discovered it to be one of many within Fuji-hime's estate.

"You have been unconscious since your return to Kyou. It has been five days now."

"Five days…"

"Many of your wounds are healing nicely."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The General thanked the physician whole-heartedly.

"I am not the one you need to thank." The elderly man commented as he crushed some herbs together and placed them within a teacup. "Your partner has been at your side this entire time." The sensei commented as he poured hot water over the dried herbs, a pleasant aroma lifting from the teacup.

"My…partner?" The elderly man motioned to the other side of the room where Takamichi was sleeping against a low table, a blanket covering his yukata clad form.

"This is the first time he's been able to truly sleep. I am certain it is due to his body seeking it rather then him voluntarily doing so."

"His wound…" Tomomasa began and watched the doctor smile.

"I gave that young man a right talking to when he awoke hours after your arrival back in Kyou. A man of such high standing should know to take care of himself as well as his patient." Tomomasa watched the elderly man sigh lightly. "His mind was far too clouded with worry for your safety then his own."

"Sounds like Takamichi." Tomomasa mumbled out, shifting so he could sit up within the futon. His shoulders cracked at having been lying flat on his back for too long.

"I shall inform the others you have awoken."

"Would you be so kind as to delay the news?" The physician quietly stared across at Tomomasa, waiting for an explanation. "I wish to speak with him first."

"I will ask that you not be disturbed."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The sensei left the room, closing the shoji shut and padding softly down the porch. Teal orbs drifted over to the slumbering Takamichi. An oil lamp was at his side, the flames glow dancing over the Vice Ministers slender physique. His glasses were resting on the wooden table, unclasped from the leather strap he wore within his forest green hair. Long silken strands fell down his slouched back, the tips brushing against the floorboards. A single long strand of Takamichi's bangs was caught at the corner of his parted lips as he drew in deep breaths.

"What am I to do with you?" Tomomasa mumbled to himself as he removed blankets from his body. He rubbed at his legs which had not been used for days now and carefully he got on all fours, slowly making his way to the sleeping 19 year old. Once he was finally there it was then he noticed dry streaks of tears against the Vice Ministers cheeks. "How many have you shed for me?" War callused fingertips brushed over one cheek, listening to his young partner murmur incoherently at the intrusion to his slumber. Carefully Tomomasa shifted Takamichi, placing the slumped young man against him, feeling his warm breath brushing across his tanned chest as he held him against it.

"Mm…Tomomasa…?"

"I'm here." The General mumbled back, watching with a smile curving his lips as his dear companion, whom he helped raise when he was but a 12-year-old boy, rub adorably at one eye. A yawn escaped his lips. Soon enough golden orbs flickered open, the Vice Minister shifting his head to gaze up at the General. "Did you sleep well?" Tomomasa watched as lips gapped open at seeing him up and awake and even more so with his very arms wrapped protectively around the Vice Minister.

"Hai!" Takamichi voiced aloud, a closed eyed smile with tears pooling at the corners of his eyes greeted the handsome General. After a moment Takamichi shifted out of Tomomasa's embrace. "I should tell the others you've awakened." Before the Vice Minister could break away from the close proximity of the General, Tomomasa captured his wrist within his hand.

"Iie, I asked the physician to delay the news of my awakening."

"But…why? Everyone has been so worried about you!"

"We need to talk Takamichi." Tomomasa did not miss the sudden gulp that came from his young Byakko partner.

"Y-Yes we do."

"I want to apologise for what happened that night. In all honesty I am still not sure what provoked me to do such a thing."

"I don't accept your apology." Teal orbs widened at Takamichi's words. Instantly Tomomasa parted his lips wanting to say more, but Takamichi placed an index finger against them, stalling the process. "I don't accept it, because I believe you have nothing to be sorry for. In all respects I believe I should be the one to apologise."

"Huh?" The facial expression that Tomomasa now carried made Takamichi want to laugh, but this was no laughing matter.

"I should have stopped you…but I didn't want to."

"Wh-What?"

"When you attacked me at first, I thought someone had broken into my home, however when I noticed it to be you, I dropped my tanto immediately. Even though you were feverish, you began to…rip my clothes off in haste." Tomomasa looked away then. He was one of the most distinguished General's and yet at this very moment he couldn't even look within Takamichi's eyes. "I knew what was going to happen…and yet I didn't stop you."

"Why?" Tomomasa breathed out, finally lifting his gaze to look upon watery gold.

"Because I was selfish. For just a single moment, even if you were feverish, I was able to have you, the Great Tachibana no Tomomasa, all to myself." A look of sheer shock swept across Tomomasa's face.

"Takamichi…" The General mumbled as his Byakko partner, sitting on his shins, bowed his head in remorse, hands fisted into the material of his yukata at his thighs.

"My selfishness has caused you such grief and for that I can never ask for your forgiveness."

"Why can you not?"

"I do not ask for your forgiveness because I will never be sorry for what happened." Tomomasa gulped down the lump in his throat as Takamichi raised his head to look upon him. "I will never be sorry for loving you." Tomomasa's lips parted open in astonishment. Nothing would come forth as he watched Takamichi rise to his feet. "I shall let Miko-dono and the others know of your being conscious.

"Takamichi…wait…I…" The Vice Minister had stopped at the closed shoji, but when nothing would come to the General's lips he slipped quietly through it, closing it deftly behind him, his footsteps fading away from the room.

It wasn't long before the General was bombarded with visitors. Smiling across at his dear friends, now back in his futon, Tomomasa thanked them kindly for their worries and apologised to Akane for not bringing back Yorihisa unharmed. The Ryuujin no Miko had blushed and commented that Tomomasa's underlying promise to bring him back alive was enough for her. The poor Seiryuu Hachiyou turned his head away, a blush gracing his cheeks as well.

Quietly Tomomasa listened to the happenings going on in Kyou while he'd been away and asleep. He listened to how they noticed Takamichi had not been himself for quite sometime now. And it was especially known when he wasn't eating or sleeping due to the fact he was working day and night trying to gain information as to where he and his Guard were in the North. As well as being constantly at his side when they returned to Kyou.

----------------------------------------------

"I think we should let Tomomasa-dono get some rest. It's been a long day for him." Yorihisa voiced, rising to his feet as he did so. His own wounds were healing nicely. One single bandage was left, it wrapped around his right shoulder area where he'd received a deep sword wound. Tomomasa watched as Inori, Tenma, Shimon and Eisen rose to their feet as well. The blue haired samurai helped Akane to her feet and Yasuaki had silently placed out his hand to help the young Fuji-hime to hers.

"Thank you for visiting me." Tomomasa kindly voiced as he watched everyone leave the room. Yorihisa was the last to go and he seemed to be stalling at the shoji.

"Yorihisa?" The General called to the distracted man and watched as he closed the shoji, walking quietly back over to him and sitting down on his shins. Violet eyes stared intensely into his teal gaze.

"Takamichi-dono cares for you a great deal Tomomasa-dono." A fine teal eyebrow rose at the samurai's words.

"And what do you think you are implying with that comment?"

"Absolutely nothing. Whatever is going on has nothing to do with me, or any of us, but everyone is deeply concerned for the both of you." Tomomasa watched the side of Yorihisa's lips quirk slightly. "If you don't fix the problem soon, Tenma is going to kick your ass…so he says." Tomomasa let off a light chuckle.

"He can try…and fail at that. Nobody can beat down _this_ General."

"Except Takamichi-dono." Hard teal orbs narrowed at Yorihisa's words. "I spoke of the last battle, of you loosing…your soldier."

"I see…"

"I apologise if you never wished for Takamichi-dono to know of it, but when I did inform him he seemed genuinely hurt that you would not confide in him. You and he are partners and yet since that battle, you've become strangers."

"Have you ever loved someone Yorihisa?" Violet eyes widened at the sudden question. "And I'm not speaking of the new found love you have for our dear little Ryuujin no Miko." The room fell quiet as teal watched violet drop to the floorboards. Just when Tomomasa was about to inform Yorihisa to forget what he asked, the samurai's soft voice broke the silence in the room.

"Nue."

"Hmm?"

"I loved him." Teal eyebrows rose at the 'him' comment. "Whether it male or female, it does not matter. You love whom you love regardless of their gender. Nue was the first person who ever befriended me. I came to rely upon him. As I made my way through the forest, my very insides began to squirm in a way I thought I was going to be sick, but when I saw him, the feeling went away. I never felt complete unless I saw him."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I am sure I was quite a burden to him, but I still truly cared for him, even if I was trying to perfect my sword skills against him. However, time passed and I had not seen him in so long. Akuram and his Oni…used him and poisoned his pure soul." Tomomasa watched as Yorihisa grabbed fistfuls of his purple samurai uniform he wore. "I was forced to kill him…to protect Miko-dono."

"Yorihisa…"

"I never even got the chance…to tell him how much he meant to me. All I could do was hug Miko-dono and try to explain to her that I killed him. I didn't want to…but I _had_ to kill him. When she hugged me back…pieces of my broken heart slowly began to repair. No matter the grief that has occurred throughout my life with my brother, with Nue, when I look upon Miko-dono, my heart just…"

"Arigatou." Violet glanced up to notice teal ones smiling over at him. "This is the first time you've ever truly opened up to me."

"Its not that I don't trust you…" Yorihisa began to reason with the General but watched the teal haired man shake his head not needing reasons for why he'd not done so in the past. "I should let you rest." The blue haired samurai rose to his feet, padding towards the shoji. He slid the panel across, looking out into the snow-covered yard belonging to Fuji-hime. "You know, I am certain no one would ever think less of you if you loved someone Tomomasa-dono."

"Hmm?" Violet caught teal and held them.

"Man or woman." Yorihisa left the General to think over his words.

----------------------------------------------

It was late in the day and Tomomasa had risen from the futon. He was sick and tired of sitting quietly within the confined room. He needed air. He stood on the porch of Fuji-hime's estate, strands of his wavy hair blowing in the cool breeze as he leaned against the railing, back pressed into a post holding the roofing above him. The General had received several concerned questions from his Hachiyou companions as to whether he should be up and about yet and he waved them off flippantly. If he heard any more concerned words he was about ready to explode!

"Should you be up and about?" Teal darted to the person who dared speak those very words to him, but instantly the scathing remark died within his throat as he looked into golden orbs he'd not seen since he woke up…and that had been hours ago.

"I needed some fresh air."

"Yorihisa-san is healing well."

"That he is." Tomomasa did not like this forced chatter between him and his Byakko partner. It seemed so…false. "Miko-dono helps him along greatly."

"That she does." Takamichi absently replied back. "She was extremely worried about you as well."

"Are you trying to make me feel better by saying that?" Tomomasa gave Takamichi a side-glance and he observed the Vice Minister shrug his shoulders. A long pause surfaced between the two Byakko possessors before Takamichi cleared his throat.

"I heard about your last battle…about you loosing a soldier."

"Aa…"

"I truly am sorry Tomomasa." Sadness was held within golden orbs as Tomomasa looked over at Takamichi. He was grasping what looked like a folded blanket within his arms to his chest, but teal darted away to look upon the whiteness of the yard.

"Thank you."

"If you ever…and I mean _ever_ wish to talk about it, day or night, you know where I am alright?"

"Why would I speak of it?" Tomomasa had no idea why he was being so rude and felt something within him twitch as he observed shock rush across Takamichi's face before it melted away as he gave him a slight smile, trying to be brave in front of him.

"My Byakko partner should never have to suffer alone." Just then Tomomasa was sure his insides began to squirm. Takamichi had turned away from him, as though leaving him be.

"Takamichi!" The General called out, watching as the younger man turned to look back at him. Instantly Tomomasa placed his hand against his stomach.

"Are you feeling ill?" The Vice Minister had come instantly over, mistaking his hand actions for something else, when Tomomasa was trying to understand why the squirming within his stomach stopped when the green haired Hachiyou turned to look back at him.

"I-I'm fine. Though I will take a short rest if you don't mind."

"Of course not." The General was helped back into the room and directed towards the futon. The 19 year old tucked the blankets beneath his chin. "Make sure to call for help if you need anything alright?" Tomomasa had dumbly nodded his head and watched as Takamichi left the room, sliding the shoji closed behind him. Tomomasa laid his head on the pillow cushion and his mind reeled with hundreds of thoughts, switching from what Yorihisa had voiced to everything that had happened and how his relationship with Takamichi had changed. Either way, all his thoughts continued to hover on the bespectacled Vice Minister.

----------------------------------------------

Several more days passed and Tomomasa was able to freely walk on his own without becoming dizzy. A new lot of snow had fallen and as he sat on a bench within Fuji-hime's estate, his eyes observed the Hachiyou's playing in it with Akane and Fuji-hime herself. Of course not all of the Hachiyou's had wanted to partake in such a manner, but Yorihisa had succumbed to Akane's pleading gaze as much as Yasuaki had to Eisen's. The only Hachiyou that was currently not present within Fuji-hime's estate was Fujiwara no Takamichi.

Tomomasa had not seen the Vice Minister since he helped tuck him back into the futon. While the younger man was away from his side, Tomomasa was plagued with many thoughts on where he was, what he was doing and why wasn't he with him. Those very thoughts puzzled Tomomasa greatly, but he'd finally come to the understanding that Takamichi himself was quite a puzzle indeed. The General was slowly piecing the Vice Minister together; gaining bits of private information about the 19 year old that no one seemed to know about. The 31 year old was jolted from his thoughts when fingers glided through his teal coloured hair, brushing small flurries from the strands as it was beginning to snow around the city of Kyou once more…only this time it was nice and pleasant.

"There is far too much going on in here lately." Takamichi indicated to Tomomasa's head as he moved around the bench to sit on the vacant space beside the General.

"Takamichi, where have you been?"

"I've been speaking with Mikado these past few days about leaving Kyou." Takamichi had gained Tomomasa's full attention now, teal orbs wide at his words. "Not permanently of course." The Vice Minister watched as Tomomasa sighed in relief, shoulders slouching as he leant back into the bench seat.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Would you be plotting to come and annoy me?" Lips quirked at Takamichi's words.

"No one can stay away from Tachibana no Tomomasa for long."

"This is true." Takamichi conceded in slight defeat. "I was actually thinking of asking you if you wanted to come with me."

"You and me? As in alone…together?"

"You needn't say it quite like that Tomomasa. I won't seduce you if that's what you are thinking." Takamichi listened to Tomomasa laugh out loud. He had not heard that carefree laughter in such a long time. "Besides, I thought perhaps you could do with a break away from Kyou…and away from being General of the Imperial Left Guard."

"But Okami…"

"I've already cleared it with him…if that is what concerns you." Gold caught teal once more. "Think of it as your final recuperation stage. It will be your chance to release yourself of your worries, where no one can witness them but the ocean."

"The ocean?"

"My childhood home is situated right on the beach. I spent many times watching the surf and contemplating my very thoughts. I am certain you will like it Tomomasa." Another piece of Takamichi clicked into place within the General's heart.

"I shall think over your offer." Tomomasa turned his gaze away, eyes fixated on drooping flowers.

"Think fast, for I leave this very moment."

"Takamichi wait! I…" Tomomasa stopped as he'd snapped his head around his eyes looking over at the smiling face of the Vice Minister. One arm rested on the backing of the bench seat while his other rested lightly in his lap.

"We can go, whenever you are ready to leave."

"Takamichi…"

"Come, rest your head, you must be tired." Tomomasa did not stiffen like he thought he would when his head and shoulders were directed to Takamichi's lap. With half lidded eyes he noticed the 19 year old unfold a blanket and place it over his slouched body, covering him with its warmth. Though the blanket was warm, it was not the main reason why the General felt so cosy right now. Even though it was lightly snowing, he'd never felt this content and this relaxed in his entire life before. Perhaps it was the hand gliding through his soft wavy hair, brushing lazily across his back or perhaps it was the one that his had reached out to, to link their fingers together.

"Tomorrow, let's go tomorrow Takamichi."

"Aa, tomorrow then."

"When we arrive," Takamichi had to bend down to catch the whisper, the General beginning to fall into a light slumber. "I've much to confess."

"Whenever you are ready Tomomasa." Takamichi replied, his warm breath fanning across a lightly flushed cheek. "I look forward to it." The Vice Minister murmured once more, lips caressing the very cheek of the one most precious to him.

Sunlight broke through the clouds, its warm rays shining upon the duo resting on the bench. The wide-awake Vice Minister graced the skies with a genuine smile. It appeared a good omen beamed down upon him as he continued to glide his free hand through his dear General's hair waiting patiently for tomorrow to come.

----------------------------------------------

**The End**


End file.
